joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hat Kid (CFC
Summary Hat Kid is a fictional character in FCs Verse, She's the hero character from A Hat in Time, also She's the secondary character that come on Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection that she fight Mario in a beginning battle. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 2-C to 2-A Name: Hat Kid (Her Real Name is Unknown.) Age: 10 (According to DerpyLulu that he perfer she's a loli.) Gender: Female (Because she is.) Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: a Kid who wears a purple hat and perfect suit, Expert Time Manipulator, The Cooler Hat Kid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien, Human and Loli Physiology (Technically she's a little human-like alien.), Child Prodigy, Homing Attack, Spinning Attack, Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate space-time when she get tiring that she fight her opponent so hard who are powerful, she can stop time itself in a battle.), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Acausality, Stealth Mastery (When She's cheating, She can be good at sneaky in a battle, or she can be good at her own secret because of this.), Double Jump Cloth Manipulation] (Can manipulate her suit that was recover.), Weapon Mastery, Flight (Via Her Umbrella.), Laughter Inducement (She can laugh at you when you're failed in a battle.), Resistance to Singing (She really don't like singing.), Dancing Power (Because of this.), Immunity to Time Stopping (The only one who she can surivived hits from time that can break who was stated by other RR debater.) Attack Potency: Large Building Level (It was stated by Jeffrey's Debater, Simple Star that she oneshoted a ball made out of 34 men it weigth around 130 at the very least was calc 4420 pounds to 2.21 tons around large building.) | Low Multiverse Level to Multiverse+ Level (It was stated by other RR debater in Time Manipulators Free For All that Hat Kid can travel though space time in the universe which can able to transcend space and time the universe that can be above, Can able to fought Star Butterfly in Time Manipulators Free For All, also She can able to fight with Mario in the rematch who's in Console Games VS Indie Games Total War that Mario can fight with Reimu Hakurei.) Speed: Subsonic+ (Able to dodged when 34 men was explode to attack her.) | Massively FTL+ (Can travel distance the universe that she can flew though she can travel space-time, Can kept up with Mario.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Low Multiversal to Multiversal+ Durability: Large Building Level (Surivived from falling and dodged explode by 34 men that was full to explode.) | Low Multiversal Level to Multiverse+ Level (Able to surivived hits from time that can break, Took hits from Star's spells attacks with her royal wand, and able to tanked hits with Mario.) Stamina: Above Average | Very High (Able to endure fights with other fictional characters.) Range: Standard melee range, higher with Projectile Badge Standard Equipment: Her Umbrella, Hats, Time Pieces, Badges, a Glasses, a Gun, and a Smug Face. Intelligence: Above Average (Shown to have a above average IQ.) Weaknesses: Her Equipment. | Her power decreases significantly when she has lost her hat although she can get new one whenever she wants. Key: Calc Feats from A Hat in Time | RR Fight Feats Notable Attacks/Techniques: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Cuphead (Agree with some RR debaters that she can able to stomped Cuphead for reasons.) Notable Losses: Mario twice (Has been losing to Mario in a battle, Has fought him twice in rematch of Odyssey Mario and SSBU Luigi VS Hat Kid and Bow Kid.) Time Manipulators Free For All (Sometimes she's lost to powerful characters.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Lolis Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Cooler Users Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:Parasol Users Category:Gun Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Acausal Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Dancers Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cool